1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus that improves contrast and light efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, existing display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among flat panel display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses have the advantage of low power consumption, and thus have been spotlighted as next generation display apparatuses. Also, liquid crystal display apparatuses have the advantage of low radiation of electromagnetic waves that are harmful to the human body.
However, liquid crystal display apparatuses are not self-emitting flat panel display apparatuses, and thus produce an image by using a separate light source, e.g., a backlight unit. However, backlight units have low light efficiency because an amount of light generated by a backlight unit is lost while being transmitted through a liquid crystal layer. In particular, light loss further increases due to a polarization layer disposed between the backlight unit and the liquid crystal layer.
In order to improve light efficiency, a reflective polarization plate may be used. However, in this case, contrast is reduced.